Happy Birthday Jack
by princessg101
Summary: Syd gives Jack something very special for their shared birthday


"So what next o sage one?" Jack inquired while enjoying his ice cream. Syd was teaching him how to enjoy their shared birthday beyond the normal one-day limit. It was already two days after the actual event and they were still celebrating. Jack certainly wasn't complaining, any time he got with Sydney was fine by him.

The pink ranger smiled and looked down at her watch – almost time for her gift. "I have something for you but it's a surprise so I'm driving." She snatched the keys from his pocket and took off to the jeep. Jack tore after her playfully, he admired how much she had matured but still found a way to be childish and fun. They hopped in the jeep and drove off to wherever Syd planned on taking him.

"So…what did you get me?" Jack asked teasingly.

"What part of 'surprise' did you not understand?" Sydney smirked.

"Do I at least get a hint?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p'.

"But's it's my birthday!" Jack fake-whined.

"Ah so you're learning," Sydney laughed. "But's my birthday too so I get my way." They pulled up to the park and Sydney led Jack to the picnic area. She hopped up on one table and patted the wooden surface beside her. Jack took the hint and sat down wondering where this was going. Sydney hesitantly reached into her jacket and pulled out an envelope. The former red ranger quirked an eyebrow as he accepted it, he had been expecting an actual object like a watch or something. Syd scooted closer while he opened it and pulled out an official S.P.D. report. "This took me forever to track down," Sydney rested her head on his shoulder. "But it's totally worth it."

Jack unfolded the paper and saw she had highlighted a date, "Is this…"

"Uh-huh," Sydney looked up at him. "There aren't any actual records on you except for when you joined the team obviously but I found your mom's work record and they documented her maternity leave, noting when she gave birth."

Jack was stunned, "But it's – it's -"

"Today." Sydney kissed his cheek, "Happy actual birthday Jack! You're officially twenty-seven!" Jack was speechless for a long moment. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he looked at his mother's name and the date of when she had brought him into this world. He couldn't remember her very well so this was first time in a long while she had really felt real to him. Her voice hovered indistinctly on the edges of his mind saying something he couldn't make out. He hoped it was 'I love you'. Jack put away the paper slowly, working hard not to break down. "Hey…" Syd said gently tilting his face towards her. She opened her arms to him and he hugged her tightly. She had given this to him; she had actually invested the time and effort into giving him something that no one else would have ever thought of. With that in mind it almost made Jack snicker when he heard her whisper, "We're not done yet." She let go and pulled him towards the gazebo where they had held her birthday.

"SURPRISE!" The entire team, including Doggie, Kat, and Boom were there. Ally and Piggy shot streamers at him while Z brought a cake out. All the birthday traditions were kept, gifts were exchanged, and the party eventually had to end. Jack had never felt so cared for in as long as he could remember. As Sydney drove him home, he found himself thinking about just how much the pink ranger had come to mean to him. Another person would have him bought something but what she knew him, understood him, she knew that this would mean more to him than anything in the world. When they got to his apartment, Sydney went to put all the gifts in his bedroom then returned to find Jack leaning against the railing on the balcony, watching the sunset. She tapped his shoulder and presented him with their customary cupcake. They toasted their halves, "You know…" Syd started. "You're a bit older than me but we were only born a few days apart. We can still share a birthday. If you want." She added hastily.

Jack smiled, "Only if you promise to share my birthday with me." _It wouldn't be my birthday without you_, he thought lovingly.

Sydney grinned brightly, "Promise. Maybe now we could stretch it for two weeks."

Jack laughed, "Sounds like a vacation to me."

"Oooohh," Sydney's eyes lit up. "Now there's an idea – how about New York? Maybe Hawaii…"

"Okay slow down," Jack chuckled. "We will talk about it next year. For now I want one more thing on my actual birthday."

"What's that?"

"This…" Jack bent his head and kissed her ever so lightly. He gently brushed back her golden curls, watching them glimmer in the fading light. Sydney's arms went up and around his neck, pulling him back for another kiss. There was really no other word for it than – perfect.

"Hmmm," she hummed as they broke apart. "Funny, I wanted that for my birthday too."

"We're not done yet," Jack bent down and scooped her up. "Happy birthday Sydney."

"Happy birthday Jack."


End file.
